1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electronics device tester that transmits a test signal to multiple terminals of devices under test (DUTs), and in particular to a system for compensating for test signal degradation.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art integrated circuit (IC) tester 10 tests a set of digital IC DUTs 12 before they are separated from the semiconductor wafer 16 on which they are formed by using an interconnect system 18 linking tester 10 to a set of probes 20 providing signal access to terminals 22 on the surfaces of the ICs. IC tester 10 includes a set of tester channels 14, each capable of transmitting a digital test signal to an IC terminal or sampling a digital response signal produced at the IC terminal to determine its state. Interconnect system 18 includes a set of pogo pins 11 or other type of connectors for linking input/output terminals of each tester channel 14 to a probe board assembly 13. Probe board assembly 13 includes one or more substrate layers containing conductive traces and vias forming signal paths between pogo pins 11 and probes 20.
Since a semiconductor wafer 16 can hold a large number of ICs, and since each IC can have a large number of terminal pads, an IC tester 10 employing a separate channel to access each IC terminal would require a very large number of channels 14 to concurrently test all ICs on a wafer. Therefore an IC tester 10 usually tests only a portion of the ICs on a wafer 16 at the same time. Wafer 16 is typically mounted on a chuck 15 which positions wafer 16 so that probes 20 contact the terminals 22 of a particular set of ICs 12 to be tested. After tester 10 has tested that set of ICs 12, chuck 15 repositions wafer 16 so that probes 20 contact terminals 22 of a next set of ICs to be tested.
To speed up the testing process, it is helpful to maximize the number of concurrently tested ICs 22. As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/142,549 now pending entitled xe2x80x9cTest Signal Distribution System for IC Tester, filed May 8, 2002xe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference, one way to increase the number of ICs a tester can concurrently tests is to apply the test signal output of one channel to more than one IC input terminal. For example, when each IC to be tested is a random access memory (RAM) addressed by an 8-bit word, then each of a set of eight tester channels can concurrently send addresses to several RAMs, since all RAMs are to receive the same address sequence during the test.
Although interconnect system 18 provides paths for conveying signals in both directions between many tester channels 14 and IC terminals 22, FIG. 2 illustrates only a portion of one tester channel 14 linked by interconnect system 18 to several terminals 22 of ICs 12 on wafer 16. A driver 24, responding to control circuits (not shown) within channel 14, generates an output signal of voltage V1. A resistance 26 of magnitude R1 links the driver""s output signal V1 to a node 30 of interconnect system 18 to produce a test signal at node 30 of voltage V2. Resistance 26 includes the output resistance of driver 24 and any resistance in the path between the driver output and node 30.
Interconnect system 18 distributes the test signal developed at node 30 to a set of probes 20 through a network of isolation resistors 28, each of resistance R2. When made sufficiently large, isolation resistors 28 resistively isolate terminals 22 from one another to prevent a fault 32 to ground or to any other source of potential at the terminal 22 at any of one or more of ICs 12 from driving the other IC terminals 22 to the fault potential regardless of the voltage V1 at the output of driver 24. Isolation resistors 28 enable tester 10 to test ICs 12 having no faults at their terminals when ICs receiving the same test signal do have faults at their terminals. Although FIG. 2 shows isolation resistors 28 as forming a simple parallel network, as discussed in the previously mentioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/142,549 now pending, resistors 28 may be arranged in other network topologies. Other nonlimiting examples are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/613,531, filed Jul. 10, 2000 now pending.
The number of IC terminals 22 that a single tester channel 14 can drive is limited in part by the ability of driver 24 to maintain adequate test signal voltage at IC terminals 22 that are not experiencing faults when one or more other IC terminals 22 are experiencing faults. The input impedance at IC terminals 22 is primarily capacitive and they normally draw little steady state current after the test signal has had time to charge or discharge the IC terminal capacitance following a test signal state change. Thus under steady state conditions, the voltage appearing at each IC terminal 22 not experiencing a fault is substantially equal to V2. When driver 24 changes its output voltage V1 to a high or low logic level in response to a state change in an input xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d control signal D, the test signal voltage V2 at node 30 at the junction of isolation resistors 28 rises or falls to steady state high or low logic voltage level that is substantially equal to V2 after the test signal current has fully charged or discharged the capacitance at IC terminals 22. The slew of the test signal is a function of the IC terminal capacitance and of the resistances in the signal paths between driver 24 and terminals 22.
When there is a fault 32 connecting the terminal 22 of one of ICs 12, for example, to a source of low logic potential VL, then when driver 24 drives V1 from a low logic level VL to a high logic level VH, the voltage V2 at node 30 and at the terminals 22 not experiencing faults rise to
V2=VHxe2x88x92I*R1 
V2=VHxe2x88x92(VLxe2x88x92VH)*R1/(R1+R2) 
where I is the steady state fault current drawn by fault 32. In a xe2x80x9cworst casexe2x80x9d situation, where driver 24 is connected to N+1 IC terminals 22, N of those terminals could be linked by faults to a source of low logic level VL. In such case the steady state test signal voltage V2 at 30, and at the single remaining terminal 22 not experiencing a fault is
V2=VHxe2x88x92(VLxe2x88x92VH)*R1/(R1+(R2/N))xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[1]
Suppose faults link N of the N+1 terminals 22 to a source of high logic level VH at a time when driver 24 is pulling V1 to low logic level VL. In that case the steady state test signal voltage V2 at node 30 and at the single IC terminal 22 not subjected to a fault will be
V2=VL+(VHxe2x88x92VL)*R1/(R1+(R2/N))xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[2]
Equations [1] and [2] show that faults at any set of N IC terminals 22 can pull an IC terminal not subjected to faults above low logic level VL or below the high logic level VH in accordance with the ratio R1/(R1+(R2/N)). When faults pull the test signal voltage at terminals 22 too far above VL or to far below VH, the IC 12 having no fault at its terminal 22 will not recognize the logic state of the test signal and will therefore be untestable.
However the test system can be made fault tolerant when the resistance R2 of isolation resistors 28 is made sufficiently large. Equations [1] and [2] show that increasing the size of R2 reduces the influence of faults on test signal voltage on voltage V2 so that it can rise or fall closer to VH or VL. As the number N+1 of IC terminals 22 driven by the same test signal and the maximum number N of faults that must be tolerated increase, so too must the magnitude R2 of isolation resistors 28 in order to render the test system fault tolerant.
But increasing the magnitude of isolation resistance R2 reduces the rate at which driver 24 can charge or discharge the capacitance at IC terminals 22 when the test signal changes state. This in turn increases the amount of time the test signal needs to change state, and therefore decreases the maximum frequency at which the test signal can operate. Thus when we increase R2 to increase the number of terminals 22 that can be driven by a single test signal, we reach a limit that is a function of the maximum operating frequency of the test signal. Therefore the number of IC terminals that can be concurrently driven by the same test signal in a fault tolerant manner is inversely related to the maximum frequency of the test signal.
What is needed is a way to further increase the number of IC terminals that can be driven by a single test signal without reducing the maximum operating frequency of the test signal.
An output signal of a driver within a tester channel is resistively linked to circuit node of an interconnect system to produce a test signal at the circuit. The interconnect system distributes the test signal to terminals of a set of ICs to be tested though a network of isolation resistors so that all of the IC terminals are concurrently driven by the same test signal.
A feedback system monitors the test signal voltage and adjusts the driver output signal voltage as necessary to compensate for changes in test signal voltage resulting from faults at one or more of the IC terminals. When the test signal is to drive the IC terminal to a high logic level, the test signal is initially set to a voltage substantially higher than the high logic level to quickly charge the capacitance at the IC terminals. As the IC terminal voltage approaches the desired high logic level, the test signal voltage is reduced to the level needed to maintain a steady state high logic level at the IC terminals. Conversely, when the test signal is to drive the IC terminal to a low logic level, the test signal voltage is initially driven substantially lower than the desired low logic level to quickly discharge the capacitance at the IC terminals, and then increased to an appropriate steady state level needed to maintain the IC terminal voltage at the desired low logic level. A test signal shaped in such manner allows the test signal to operate at higher frequencies for a given isolation resistance than would otherwise be possible for a conventional square wave test signal.
The claims appended to this specification particularly point out and distinctly claim the subject matter of the invention. However those skilled in the art will best understand both the organization and method of operation of what the applicant(s) consider to be the best mode(s) of practicing the invention, together with further advantages and objects of the invention, by reading the remaining portions of the specification in view of the accompanying drawing(s) wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.